Jam and Marmalade
by Kei7
Summary: [Kag/Sess] Can Kagome and Sesshoumaru overcome their haunting pasts and uncertain futures so that they may find themselves...and each other?
1. Oh God, No

  


**Jam and Marmalade **  
by Kei

  
  
**AN**: My first Inuyasha fanfic! w00t! Anyway, this is definetely gonna be a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic. I mean Inuyasha/Kagome is way boring, and Fluffy is much sexier anyway... u_u  
Anyway, I got the idea from the manga Good Morning Call. It's really cute, so if you can read Japanese, go get the tankoubon! =3  
  
**Genre**: Romance, Humor, Drama  
  
Please review! I'll be eternally grateful!  
  
**Disclaimer**: Sadly I do not own any Inuyasha characters. At all. Although I am Fluffy's mistress. *evil laughter* Uhhhh, that never happened. I'm just a fantasizing lowly (poor at that) fangirl.   


* * *

Chapter One: Oh God, no.

  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs of the apartment building, humming happily under her breath. Glancing at the paper in her hand, she walked a little way down the hall and stopped at door number 287. She took in a deep breath and exhaled happily, fumbling for the keys in her pocket and opening the door. 

"Finally, my own place!" Kagome giggled to herself, peeking around doorways. "And it's a lot bigger than I thought it would be too." 

Walking into the kitchen, she dropped her purse on the counter and got out her cell phone to call her mother. 

"Hi 'kaa-san! … Yeah, I found the room and everything alright… I'll be FINE, I don't want to be a burden to you, and you know it. …" Kagome chattered happily, "It's really nice, and BIG too! … Well, I'm gonna get the rest of my stuff from the lower level, and the mover guys should be here in a half an hour or so. … Love you too, 'kaa-san, tell Souta I love him too. … Bai bai!" 

Hanging up the phone, Kagome grabbed her keys and went down to pick up the small boxes she had brought with her, skipping happily._This is gonna be GREAT!_   
  


+ + + 

  
When Kagome walked into the apartment 10 minutes later, she found that the movers had already come, the boxes neatly stacked in the front room. _That was sure quick_, she pondered, but soon stopped worrying about it and strolled back into the kitchen. She stopped short, speechless. There was a guy standing there staring blankly a her student ID card. She wondered, _Why the heck is he in **my ** apartment?_  
  
He chose just that moment to look up at her, flashing her ID card, "What are you doing in my apartment?"  
  
"Ehhhhh?" Kagome shrieked. "This is miiine! Those are my boxes out there, aren't they? And what are you doing, digging through my purse!" She grabbed the stuff out of the guy's hands and glared. "And who are you anyway?"  
  
"Makino Sesshoumaru. And I assume you're Higurashi Kagome, na?" he walked slowly towards her. "And those boxes are mine, so I think you should leave now."  
  
"Eh? Nani? I don't think so! I've got the paper that says this my apartment!"  
  
"Then it's obviously a fake. Get out, this is my residence."  
  
"I think we should go settle this with the landlord," Kagome decided stalking out the room.  
  
"Well, if we have to, although I already know the answer," Sesshoumaru followed her boredly.  
  


+ + + 

  
  
"Eh?! Nani!? You mean I have to live with this guy over here!?" Kagome yelled at the poor wincing landlady.  
  
Sesshoumaru was quieter in his attack, but much more lethal. "If I have to live with this wench you will regret it for the rest of your life," he hissed dangerously.  
  
The old woman cleared her throat and swallowed nervously. "Well, you see dears, you both applied for an apertment at the same time, but I only had this one left. So I thought, 'Why not have them both use it? It's big enough!'" The old woman chuckled softly at her "economic" idea while both Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared blankly at her.   
  
"Well, if you don't like that idea, one of you could just move out," the landlady suggested.   
  
"I can't do that," the two teenagers exclaimed at once, turning to glare at each other.  
  
"I've got issues at home and I can't be a burden to my mother," Kagome explained quietly.  
  
"Well, I've got issues too, and there's no way I'm going back home," Sesshoumaru's eyes stayed emotionless, but Kagome could tell there was an emotion behind it, something she couldn't decipher.  
  
"So then, it's settled," the old woman exclaimed, clapping. "Good day!"   
  
And she ran out of there, full speed.  
  
_This is gonna suck_, Kagome mentally sighed.

* * *

**AN:** So how'd you like it? Sorry it was a bit short. My muse was out on a "coffee break" he said. A coffee break does **not** take 2 days. -__-   
  
See you next time! ^-^ ~Kei  



	2. Fine, If I Have To

  


**Jam and Marmalade **  
by Kei

  
  
**AN**: EHHHH! *does an impression of the guy from "The Scream"* Thank you for all the reviews! :D Ureshii desu~ ureshii desu~ (happy~ happy~) And I didn't think anyone would review at all *sparkles* They really got me hyped up, so here's a new chapter! Oh yeah, I made Kagome give Fluffy nicknames because it's boring to use just his regular name. I have to find some way to get "Fluffy" in there....  
  
**Genre**: Romance, Humor, Drama  
  
And again, please review! I'll love you forever!  
  
**Disclaimer**: You don't have to rub it in, ya know!?  


* * *

Chapter Two: Fine, If I Have To. 

  
  
Kagome's movers came and went. They left yet another huge pile of stuff to unpack. Too bad it wasn't getting done. The inhabitants of the apartment were a bit too busy arguing  
  
"This picture sucks, take it down," Kagome ordered.  
  
"It's called classic art. Of course you wouldn't understand it," Sesshoumaru scoffed.  
  
"It's a picture of squares for God's sake. My furniture doesn't go with it. And I think it's upside down anyway."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Too...This is so pathetic. I'm unpacking stuff in my room." Sesshoumaru stalked off.  
  
_Grrrrrr, that guy is so annoying! How the heck am I supposed to spend the rest of high with this gaki?_ Kagome seethed. She looked around quickly, then snatched the picture off the wall, sticking it in the closet. She hung up a favorite of hers, a Hello Kitty clock, and looked up to study her handiwork. _Great!_

+ + + 

  
After nearly everything had been unpacked and the Hello Kitty clock had been fought over, they were pretty hungry.   
  
"So who's gonna fix dinner?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You are," Sesshoumaru answered without hesitation.  
  
Kagome glared at him, but sighed in resignation and started going through the cabinets. _Well, if he's not gonna make this whole stupid situation anymore pleasant, I guess I'll have to._

"So what do you want?" she inquired happily.  
  
Her "project" shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I don't care, but make it snappy, I'm kind of hungry here."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and got two packages of ramen out of the cupboard, and put them on the stove to cook. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she noticed "his highness" had turned the other direction, so she quickly grabbed an apple and threw it at his head. As if he had seen it, he caught the apple, turning back Kagome's way.  
  
"Well, there goes my revenge for all the slave work," Kagome sighed dramatically. Sesshoumaru just smiled slyly at her over the apple.  
  
"Ramen's ready!" she turned back to the stove and split the ramen into two bowls and sat down at the table, passing a bowl to the guy across from her.  
  
"Itadakimasu!"  
  
They dug into their bowls, the room quiet save for their slurping. Kagome cleared her throat and started, "Makino-san..."  
  
"Nani?" He looked up, ramen hanging from his mouth.  
  
Trying not to laugh, she continued, "Do you go to Kojima High?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could show me around, cuz I'm transferring there and--"  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"Ehh! Why not? I'll get lost," Kagome whined.  
  
"Don't you think it'd be a bit strange if we just started hanging around, you being the new girl and all? We don't people knowing about this. And I already get enough of you here," Sesshoumaru added.  
  
"Hey, you've only known me for a day, you can't say that!"  
  
"Actually I just did. Quit yelling, I'm getting a headache." His Highness got up and put his bowl in the dishwasher. "I'm going to bed. Oyasumi nasai."  
  
Kagome looked out after him, pouting. _Geez, I see the sense in his little speech, but why did he have to be so mean about it? _  
  
Pulling a tiny notebook out of her pocket, Kagome jotted down, 'Plan A failed. Kid is totally kakkowarui. Plan B tomorrow.'  
  
"This is worse than when we had to potty train Souta," Kagome sighed, then got up and went to bed herself.

+ + + 

  
  
"I'm going to be sooooo late!" Kagome shrieked, grabbing her lunch and stuffing her feet in her shoes as she scrambled out the door. _That baka could have at least woken me up if he was gonna leave early!_ She ran out of the apartment complex as fast as she could, knocking over poor, unsuspecting, sleep-ridden civilians as she desperately tried to make it to school on time.  
  
The bell rang as soon as she made it into the door, the bell rang. She bowed apologetically to the teacher who just nodded and introduced her to her new homeroom.  
  
"This our new student, Higurashi Kagome and she has just moved to the area. Please show her respect and help her get used to our school." she turned to Kagome. "I'm Fujita-sensei. Yoroshiku ne. You may sit behind Nishihara Sango-san."  
  
Sango smiled and waved, and Kagome grinned and walked down the aisle to sit in the seat behind her. Sango turned and whispered as Fujita-sensei turned towards the board, "Oh boy, you're gonna have fun today."  


* * *

**Glossary:**   
  
gaki = brat  
itadakimasu = somewhere along the line's of "thank you for this meal." No exact english translation.  
nani = what  
oyasumi nasai = good night  
kakkowarui = uncool  
baka = idiot  
sensei = teacher  
yoroshiku ne = nice to meet you  
  
**AN**: Arg! I really hate that ending! It suuucks. And it wasn't as funny as I'd hoped it would be, but I guess I shouldn't stress out about it and just start working on a new chapter -_-  
  
  
See you next time! ^-^ ~Kei  



	3. This Can't Be Good

  


**Jam and Marmalade **  
by Kei

  
  
**AN**: Thank for the reviews *blows kisses* To answer a few points from my reviewers, here goes:  
  
Q: are they in college or school or what rite now?   
A: Did I really forget ro say what grade they're in? -_-;; Kagome is in Grade 10, so she's about 16, and Sesshoumaru's in Grade 11, so he's 17.  
  
Q: Anyways what exactly are the issues the two have at home?  
A: Hopefully, I'll get to them in chapter 4-6. And I want to point out, since we're on the issue, I don't think Fluffy is a truly cold person, but has had somethings happen in his life that made him close off to people, so that's why he may begin to be out-of-character in later chapters.  
  
And I want to say, I meant to right this right after the last chapter, but it was really boring, so I'm re-writing it to be 3 days later. Kagome has kind of made friends with Inuyasha & the gang except for Shippou (who is nonexistent at the moment).   
  
Also, sorry it took so long, it was horrible trying to figure out what I wanted to write, I did it over *5* times. And it's way too short. So forgive me -_-  
  
That's all for now! Happy new year!  
  
**Genre**: Romance, Humor, Drama  
  
And again, please review! Or I'll eat you! I mean...yeah...   
  
**Disclaimer**: Shut up! I get it! They're not mine! *pouts*  


* * *

Chapter Three: This Can't Be Good 

  
Kagome stood in the doorway of the cafeteria, eyes quickly scanning for someone. She spotted him easily, his white hair standing out among the sea of darker colored heads. She moved between tables until she finally found him  
  
"Makino-san! Makino-san!"  
  
"Nani?" Sesshoumaru looked up, annoyed.  
  
"You forgot your lunch, so I brought it..." She held it out to him but trailed off as he gave her a death glare.  
  
"I told you not to talk to me at school, it'll be suspicious," he hissed, glowering at the rest of the school populus who had stopped everything and stared whispering.  
  
"Uhhh, I guess you have a point there," Kagome laughed. Leaning over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, she whispered, "Well, if they're staring, let's give them something to stare at!"  
  
He stared at her quizzically as she sat down and unpacked his lunch.  
  
"Fluffy-chaaaaan!" she smiled, sparkles and bubbles popping out from nowhere to float around her head, thoroughly freaking out Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Open wide, and say 'ahhhh'," she giggled, and was about to put a bit of rice in his gaping mouth when she was violently yanked from behind.  
  
"Kagome-chan, you are coming. With. Me. Now," Sango growled as she dragged her out the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as his "fan club" took the opportunity to attack him with questions. He zoned out after a few seconds, and wondered, _What was that all about?_

+ + + 

  
Inuyasha came up to Kagome in math class, tapping impatiently on her desk.  
She looked up to find him glowering dangerously, but simply asked, "What's up?"  
  
"That's some show you put up with Sesshoumaru today!" He snapped. "You know his fan club's gonna be after you!"  
  
"Oh, you mean G. W. W. S (Girls Who Worship Sesshoumaru)?" Kagome looked blankly at him. " I hear your girlfriend's in it. Interesting."  
  
"She only likes me cuz I look like my half brother," Inuyasha winced and growled. "I hate that baka yaro's guts. But that's not the point here! Kikyou gets vicious when she doesn't get what she wants. Or when people touch what she doesn't want them to."  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment and poked Inuyasha, "I'll take what you seriously. A-ri-ga-tou!"  
  
He grumbled and looked stalked off. "It wasn't like I was trying to help you or anything."  
  


+ + + 

  
After all the excitement of that day, the sun set lazily, bathing the earth in a warm orange-red glow. Kagome sat in a large oak tree by the entrance to the school, admiring nothing in particular.   
  
When she saw a tall white head, she jumped down from the tree and waited patiently on the path until Sesshoumaru made it up to where she was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked her, shouldering his kendo bag.  
  
"Sango told me what time kendo practice was, so I thought I'd walk home with you!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her suspiciously. "What's with all this lately? That thing at lunch was strange, and you got those annoying girls on my tail again."  
  
"Ha ha ha, sou desu ka..." Kagome smiled charmingly, and pranced off, turning around and chirped, "Gomen ne!"  
  
He muttered something about it not being a real apology, but followed after her, a small smile on his face. He stooped short, wiping the smile off his face as quickly as it had come. Sesshoumaru mentally slapped himself. He was showing emotion and all it brought was personal destruction. It was a weakness. _So why am I giving in so easily?_   


+ + + 

  
  
The phone's ringing woke Kagome from her nap on the couch. She heard Makino practicing violin in his room, so she pulled the blanket off and groggily answered the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Kagome speaking."  
  
"Kagome-chan..it's me..." the uncertain, but warm voice shocked her. She listened in trance, images of her childhood going through her head, tears spilling freely from her eyes, as the man spoke.  
  
"Will you think about it? I'd like to explain myself a bit more, so call me and we'll set a date to meet."  
  
"I'll think about it..." Kagome replied softly, trying hard not to sob.  
  
He gave her his phone number and hung up. She fell to her knees and dropped the phone with a thud, bringing Sesshoumaru out of his room. He stopped short when he saw her.  
  
"Daijoubu..?" He asked uncertainly  
  
"Daijoubu ja nai! That was my dad...he wants me to move back in with him." 

* * *

**Glossary:**   
bakayaro = jerk/dumbass  
sou desu ka = is that so!  
gomen ne = Sorry! (in a cutesy kinda way)  
moshi moshi = hello (phone only)  
daijoubu = are you ok?  
daijoubu ja nai = I'm not ok!  
  
  
**AN**: Heeeeee! What's wrong with Kagome!?  
  
  
See you next time! ^-^ ~Kei  



	4. Cry Me A River

  


**Jam and Marmalade **  
by Kei

  
  
**AN**: I am SO sorry for that sucky short chapter. So I wrote a new one, and it's hopefully going to explain a lot of things. It's not supposed to be funny. ;-; I can't exactly say it will be the most exciting, but I'm trying. _   
  
  
**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Humor  
  
Oogaa boboga go booga! (Review or I hit you with club!)  
  
**Disclaimer**: It's my sucky disclaimer rap!  
  
Yeah, so I said to my Takahashi homie  
"Yo Gee."  
"I'd like to chill with the Inuyasha ganstas."  
But she says, "That ain't cool, ya know."  
  
Word.  
  
Does rap really rhyme? I usually can't tell because 1) they talk too fast 2) I don't care enough to actually listen. Oh well.  


* * *

Chapter Four: Cry Me a River 

  
  
Sesshoumaru stood uncertainly, not sure what do with the sobbing girl in front of him. One thing he knew was, he couldn't stand crying girls, so without thinking, he knelt in front of her. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, sobbing as he nervously patted her back.  
  
"Oh, I hate him! I hate him, hate him, hate him," Kagome choked out. "If he thinks he can just come back and pretend nothing ever happened, he is so wrong!" She   
  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the girl in front of him and his hand trembled slightly, standing between actions. There comes a time in everyone's life when you have to make a decision that will "make or break" everything. He had two choices. He go back to his emotionless self, keep his distance, and tell her to just suck it up.   
  
On the other hand he knew almost how she felt. He knew pain. Of course there was that risk of emotions; he could be hurt all over again. But as he looked at the suffering girl, an image of his younger self, crying and alone, overlapped her figure and his eyes widened slighty.  
  
Then he knew.  
  
Kagome gasped softly as Sesshoumaru enveloped her in a gentle hug.  
  
"Shhh.. It's alright. I know I know," he whispered.

+ + + 

  
Inuyasha came up to Kagome in math class, tapping impatiently on her desk.  
She looked up to find him glowering dangerously, but simply asked, "What's up?"  
  
"That's some show you put up with Sesshoumaru today!" He snapped. "You know his fan club's gonna be after you!"  
  
"Oh, you mean G. W. W. S (Girls Who Worship Sesshoumaru)?" Kagome looked blankly at him. " I hear your girlfriend's in it. Interesting."  
  
"She only likes me cuz I look like my half brother," Inuyasha winced and growled. "I hate that baka yaro's guts. But that's not the point here! Kikyou gets vicious when she doesn't get what she wants. Or when people touch what she doesn't want them to."  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment and poked Inuyasha, "I'll take what you seriously. A-ri-ga-tou!"  
  
He grumbled and looked stalked off. "It wasn't like I was trying to help you or anything."  
  


+ + + 

  
"Well, what are we going to do? We have hardly any money in the bank and you just got laid off..." Mrs. Higurashi talked in a hushed voice to her husband, the room darkened by night save for the one lamp in the corner.   
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'll try and find a new job, but we'll have to live on the money you're bringing in with nursing."  
  
"That's not going to last for very long...And what about your father? How are we going to pay for him?"  
  
They started arguing, their voices carrying throughout the house.  
  
A ten-year-old Kagome peeked into the room, wide-eyed as her parents verbally went at each other's necks. She never seen her mother, who was always kind and gentle, get so frustrated.   
  
" 'nee-chan, what's wrong?" And 3 year old Souta looked up at her with curious, sleep-fogged eyes.  
  
"Nothing, Souta! Go back to bed," she whispered, pushing him him away from the door, tears spilling down her face.  
  
He looked worriedly at his sister but left, quietly hugging his teddy as he climbed into his bed.

+ + + 

  
  
Mr. Higurashi stumbled drunkenly up the steps of the Higurashi shrine, an empty bottle hanging from his limp hands.  
  
"Hiroshi! Don't come home like this, especially not in front of the children! And you shouldn't be drinking away what money we--" Kagome's mother was cut off abruptly by a rough slap to her face.   
  
Kagome and Souta, who had been in the yard with their mother, cried out in shock and stood wide-eyed and scared as their father yelled and hit her.  
  
"Stupid bitch!" he slurred, growing angry as she didn't fight back, "I don't need you to tell me what to do!"  
  
"No! Papa! Stop it!" Kagome screamed, running at him and trying to save her mother from his blows.  
  
He growled at his daughter, backhanding her viciously. Kagome screamed every threat she could at him, covering her throbbing cheek with her hand. Unable to take all the noise, Mr. Higurashi growled and stomped away, leaving Kagome and Souta to sob with their mother.  
  


+ + + 

  
  
Kagome woke, covered in sweat and her throat raw. She turned to see Sesshoumaru sitting next to her bed, looking up at her with a neutral look on his face.  
  
"You were screaming and screaming, but I couldn't wake you up, so I just decided to wait it out."  
  
"Thanks..." Kagome smiled softly at him, but sighed as she ran her finger through her hair. "I had a dream, about what happened 6 years ago. About my dad. I haven't had it in a long time, ever since 3 years ago when he dropped by just for a visit."  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe you should meet your dad somewhere. Tell him your feelings, and get it off your shoulders."  
  
"Yeah, I should. Makino-san, you're being awfully helpful..."  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged lightly and stood up. "We've got an hour before school, so you should probably take a shower and stuff."  
  
She stared out at him for a while, wondering.  
  
_I guess he's not such a bad guy after all._

* * *

**Glossary:**   
'nee-chan = (older) sister  
  
  
**AN**: Wow, that was REALLY depressing. Please don't hate me _  
Next Chapter: Kagome sees her dad for the first time in 3 years. o_o  
  
  
See you next time! ^-^ ~Kei  



	5. Author's Note

  


**Jam and Marmalade **  
by Kei

  
Hey guys! Sory about that last chapter, it was so sad, I cried when I read it. ;-; But thanks so much for the reviews! It really helps me a lot! But...I'm sorry to say there's some bad news. My mother suddenly decided Sunday night that I'm not allowed on the computer Monday through Thursday. Therefore...I can only update on weekends. Of course, that means more than one chapter will be done at a time, just not as frequently.  
  
Feel free to yell at my parents! ^-^ But anyway, I'll get an omake (extra) and Chapter 5 up over the weekend! See ya there, guys  
  
Oh yeah, I'm setting up email updates soon.   
  
Love, Kei ^-~  
  



	6. Train of Thought

  


**Jam and Marmalade **  
by Kei

  
  
**AN**: Yeah, okay, sorry about the omake. It sucked. Big time -_- I thought it was somewhat funny though. Shows I have a twisted sense of humor. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, although it's a bit short and cliffhangerish. I didn't get a very long time on the computer, so it's late and short. I'm so sorry! *bows*  
  
**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Humor  
  
You see that drop-down menu on the bottom? It says "Submit Review." Now press "Go" and you easily can tell me my story is poop. :D   
  
**Disclaimer**: ...Stuff. 

* * *

Chapter Five: Train of Thought  


  
"Hey Makino? I'm going early today!" Kagome called through the door of his room. "Your lunch is on the counter, and I won't be meeting you after school because I have work!"  
  
There was a mumble behind the door that sounded suspiciously like "leave me alone, bitch" but Kagome just cheerfully waved in the direction of his door with one of her fingers. Bet you can't guess which one. Strolled amiably out of the apartment to the streets, whistling to herself. She was soon deep in thought, speculating about yesterday's events. _Makino was actually nice...and he hugged me too..._ Kagome unexpectantly blushed, and quickly tried to wipe it off her face. _There's no reason to get all emotional about it. It was probably to get me to shut up, anyway. I can't believe I cried in front of him! Embarassing, all right..._  
  
A SD (super-deformed/chibi) image of Sesshoumaru popped up in her head an laughed, pointing at her. The idea that he could actually laugh was so amusing, she burst into laughter hereself.  
  
"Oi! What's so funny?" Shippou demanded playfully, scooting by on his skateboard. The short red-haired boy slapped her a high five on the way by.  
  
"Nothing really!" she grinned as he flew past her.  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" He scoffed. Of course, his skateboard chose that moment to hit a rock and send him flying into the air. He flipped in the air, landing gracefully on his feet...and tripping on his shoelace, falling flat on his face. Kagome guffawed before she could stop herself.   
  
"I'm sorry, Shippou, I don't mean..." She dissovled into giggles as she helped Shippou up.  
  
"Sankyuu!" He grinned, thanking Kagome in bad English.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"What the heck are you two being so loud about, and in the morning at that!" Inuyasha growled, meeting them on the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh quit your whining and get some coffee," Kagome joked, as Inuyasha bonked the shorter boy.   
  
"Ow! What was that for!?"  
  
Kagome laughed as they started squabbling. At least her troubles were off her mind for the moment. 

+ + + 

  
Sesshoumaru watched Kagome stroll down the sidewalk, laughing with the red-haired kid and his worthless half-brother, with a blank face, but inside he could feel the slight stirrings of emotion...lonliness, and a bit of jealousy. They weren't the best things to be feeling, but what could he say? At least it was start. But one thought startled even himself. _What are you jealous about? That she has friends and you don't...or that you don't want her with other guys?_  
  
He shook the disturbing thoughts out of his head and jumped down lithely from the wall he had been sitting on and started off for school. He sighed quietly to himself and tossed the bottle of aspirin he had brought in his hand. Sesshoumeru didn't know how his little "fanclub" was going to react with yesterday's scene. Or how he could face Higurashi. It bothered him that things were spinning out of his control. Well, he knew one thing. He definitely was gonna need this Tylenol.  


  
+ + + 

  
Sango was surprised to see Kagome enter the Petite Fille Café that day after school. She figured Miroku had told her where she had worked so she could visit, but she was ecstatic when Kagome exitedly admitted she was supposed to be starting work there.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Now we can work together!" They exclaimed at the same time, and laughed.  
  
"Here, I'll take you back to the manager and he can get you started."  
  
When everything was settled, Sango and Kagome went to the back room to get the uniform she needed.  
  
"I hope you'll like the job, although it can be tough sometimes, with all the customers. The pay's worth it though!" Sango passed Kagome an apron.  
  
"Yeah, and I sure need it"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I moved in an apartment, so I gotta pay the rent somehow."  
  
Sango gaped at her friend. "You are SO lucky! Can I come over sometime?"  
  
Kagome paused uncomfortably for a second,and she noticed it. Why wouldn't she want me to come over? It's her apartment, isn't it?  
  
"Well sure, if you want..."  
  
The manager stuck his head in the supply room and barked, "What's taking so long! I need you to get the customers!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
They scampered over to the counter, where they were soon knee deep in customers. Kagome was too busy too notice a middle aged man who looked suspiciously like her enter the shop, but he didn't notice her either. When he reached the counter, Kagome looked up and started, "How may I...."   
  
He looked at her just as surprised. Kagome dropped the order she'd been holding and gaped.  
  
"Dad!? Oh. My. God."

* * *

**Glossary:**   
sankyuu = japanese way of saying "thank you"  
  
  
**AN**: Wow, that was short short SHORT. I'm sooooo sorry!  
  
See you next time! ^-^ ~Kei  



	7. Saying Goodbye

  


**Jam and Marmalade **  
by Kei

  
  
**AN**: More bad news, guys. This chapter is short. Again. But I have an excuse! On Monday, I broke my wrist, so it hurts to type, and my typing speed has slowed down big time. I hate being a gimp. Typing speed was about the only thing that got chapters out on time, but alas...  
  
So, more setbacks. And I'm still trying to get to email updates working, I'm just insanely lazy. -_- That's all there is to it...  
  
**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Humor  
  
The grass is always greener on the reviewer's side  
  
**Disclaimer**: Blah blah, they're Takahashi's, yadda yadda.

* * *

Chapter Six: Saying Goodbye  


  
Mr. Higurashi looked up at his daughter with a bit of surprise and nervousness, and smiled softly, "You've grown a lot since I last saw you. I admit I got the information out of your mother, I really want to talk to you..."  
  
Sango looked confusedly between Kagome and the man in front of her.   
  
Her friend looked at her pleading and asked, "Sango can you handle the counter for a few minutes by yourself? I'll be back."  
  
She just nodding with an encouraging smile on her face and watched quietly as the father and daughter walked off quietly together to a remote corner and wondered what the heck was going on. 

+ + + 

  
Kagome didn't know what to feel like. How are you supposed to feel when your dad suddenly pops up out of nowhere after beating you and your mother, not visiting for 3 years, and suddenly decides he wants you to live with him? A bit sad, a little confused, and a whole a lot of mad.  
  
She turned to face her father and all those years rushed back to her. How he had beaten her mother...left her with 2 kids...how she had been transferred from foster home to foster home because he mother couldn't support both of them...and it was all his damn fault. Kagome was mild tempered, but when she was mad, she got mad, and her dad, I'll refrain from describing him as "poor," was her target. She was like a volcano, the pressure finally reaching it point and, frankly, blowing up.   
  
"I can't believe you! You think you can just come in here and say you're going to take me back? Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not going! You never bothered except ONCE to even visit your family, and I don't really think you deserved it. Do you know what happened after you drank all our money away, beat us, and left? Mom couldn't find enough money to support us, so they took me away. I've had to pay for everything on my own. So you want me to just go and happily skipped back to live with YOU?" Kagome ranted, and at the end of her tirade glared stonily at her father, but felt so empty, and exhausted inside.   
  
But she realized the emptiness wasn't a bad one, but rather like getting the weight off her shoulders, some she hadn't know she'd be carrying all these years. She was relieved, to say the least, and turned to her father, his feeble attempts of apology ignored.  
  
She looked him square in the eye, tears streaming down her cheeks, and whispered, "I don't want you to come back. What you've done can't be simply apologized for, and it'll take me a long time to forgive you. So until I do, don't even come looking for me."  
  
And Kagome turned her back on him with a sigh that would blow days, weeks, months away.  


  
+ + + 

  
After work was over, Sango walked Kagome home, quiet as her friend choked out the story to her.  
  
"Wow, that's really tough," was all she could say.  
  
"Yeah," the sniffling girl sighed. "But I feel kinda bad for just turning my back on him like that..." She trailed off.   
  
"But he did exactly the same to you and your family," Sango reasoned. "So you have the right to do it, so you're even."  
  
Kagome pondered her point for a bit and smiled weakly at her friend. "Thanks, I feel a lot better now."  
  
"No problem at all! What are friends for after all?"  
  
They walked up the stairs to Kagome's apartment, chatting lightly. When they reached her floor, a thought popped up in her head that made her stop in her tracks.  
  
_What about Makino? What am I gonna do!?_

Sango stared at her quizzically for a second, then broke into her thoughts, "It's room 287, isn't it?" She pressed on the knob experimentally and was surprised to find it unlocked.  
  
"Ah well, about that," Kagome started.  
  
Sesshoumaru, seeing the door swing open slightly, took the opportunity to harass who he thought was his roommate.  
  
"What took you so long..." he trailed off as he faced a gaping Sango. "What are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
The younger girl yelped indignantly, "Me?! I should be asking you Makino!" Sango turned to Kagome, who was trying to prevent a fight, albeit futilely. "This creep broke into your house! Get him!" She started throwing punches at him, which he easily dodged.  
  
Kagome watched them as they fought, but she grew exasperated with them real fast. "Will you two stop it before something gets destroyed?" she yelled, but they paid no attention. She got annoyed, and deftly stuck her foot out, tripping Sesshoumaru, who in turn stumbled and threw off Sango's balance, and they fell into a pile of limbs.  
  
"What the hell was that for?! She was the one who just came in and attacked me!" Sesshoumaru growled, distangling himself from the other. All he got was a glare.  
  
Sango stood up, dusting herself off and looking thoughtfully between the two. As Kagome turned toward her to explain, Sango smiled slyly.  
  
"I know what's going on here..."

* * *

**Glossary:**   
Did I use any?  
  
  
**AN**: Cliffhanger! Nooooo! I'm sowwy _O  
  
See you next time! ^-^ ~Kei  



	8. Say What?

  


**Jam and Marmalade **  
by Kei

  
  
**AN**: Thanks for all the reviews! *huggles* They make the pain of this gimpish wrist go away! :D   
  
*mini rant* Why does my dad insist he can do computer-like stuff? It always ends up breaking anyway. So that's my excuse why the chapter didn't come out. The computer was broke. .   
  
I'm too lazy. No email updates. Unless someone wants to do it for me. -_-;; *blaaah*  
  
  
**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Humor  
  
You know, I could come after you with an armadillo if you don't review ^-~  
  
**Disclaimer**: Hmph. 

* * *

Chapter Seven: Say What?  


  
Kagome immediately tried to protest, but when Sango had that face on, there was no stopping her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's making you work as his maid so you can pay off some debt your family owns to his company," Sango guessed.   
  
"Ehh, no..." Kagome gaped.   
  
"You mean you're doing it voluntarily?"  
  
"She's not my maid you baka," Sesshoumaru growled, seriously annoyed.  
  
"Then you mean she's your-- Kagome! I've lost faith in you!"  
  
"SANGO!!" Sesshoumaru and Kagome both yelled, thoroughly shutting her up.  
  
"Will you PLEASE let me explain?" Her friend begged, extremely embarrassed. When Sango nodded sheepishly, she continued, "Well, there was this _thing_ with the crazy old land lady who stuck us in the same apartment. Since neither of us wanted to go back home, we got stuck together."  
  
Her roommate nodded shortly, confirming the situation and hopefully clearing his name. He didn't need HER telling stories about him.  
  
Sango sighed in relief but looked warily at the quiet schoolmate, "I knew this guy was messed up, but I'm glad he's not a hentai like Miroku."  
  
"What about you, eh?" Sesshoumaru grumbled under his breath.  
  
Kagome looked between the two, confused. "Hey...how do you two know each other anyway?"  
  
"Through my stupid half brother," the teen answered, but when Kagome only gave him a blank look, he continued, "Inuyasha. Didn't he tell you?"  
  
"Err, no... I didn't know you guys were related! Wow..."  
  
_In fact, I don't know much about him at all..._

+ + + 

  
After that oh so exciting and eventful afternoon... came one boring evening. After dinner and kicking Sango out, Sesshoumaru and Kagome laid out on the living room floor and played Go Fish, the latter happily chattering about nothing in particular until she started talking about the earlier topic.  
  
"It's so neat that you're related to Inuyasha! I never would've guessed you guys were related!"  
  
"Not really..." Sesshoumaru looked down at his hand. "Got any fives?"  
  
"Nope, go fish. So why don't you guys live together anymore?" Kagome wondered. She looked up, startled, as her roommate stood abruptly, his cards falling to the floor.  
  
"I'm going to bed," he drawled, his tone cool and emotionless, but it was obvious he was pissed.  
  
Kagome scrambled up and followed him, apologizing profusely but he paid no attention to her, walking to his room and rudely slamming the door in her face. When there was no response, he leaned against the door and sank until he sat heavily on the floor.  
  
On the other side of the door, Kagome stood dumbfounded and hurt. _It was just a question_, she thought indignantly. _He could have just as easily not answered._  
  
Yet she knew it had been salt on an old wound that hadn't quite healed, and she trudged guiltily to her own room, pausing only once to look back at Sesshoumaru's closed door.  
  


+ + + 

  
  
That weekend was tension filled, at least when the two of them were in the house together. After several attempts to apologize, Kagome became frustrated and left the apartment. An afternoon with the gang let the situation at hand get pushed to the back of her head. On the other hand, Sesshoumaru, the lone wolf he was, stayed at home brooding.  
  
It wasn't brooding over how Kagome had done him wrong, because she hadn't. Rather it was brooding over how he couldn't bring himself to apologize. It was like he couldn't bring himself to do it, because he was unsure of himself. Would she hate him; would she accept it? He couldn't understand himself anymore. Everything perfect was crumbling away.   
  
The new girl was changing everything; Sesshoumaru's heart of ice was melting.

* * *

**Glossary:**   
hentai = pervert  
  
  
**AN**: Oh yeah, Inuyasha's in his human form in my story. That's why Kagome couldn't tell! Sorry for the short chapter! *sobs*  
  
See you next time! ^-^ ~Kei  



	9. Oh Geez

  


**Jam and Marmalade **  
by Kei

  
  
**AN**: I have faiiiiiiled you! I am so horrible ;-; It took me two weeks to write this stoopid thing, cuz the Fates are really against me or something, haha. Last weekend, I was putting in the new hard drive so I didn't have any of my previous chapters to look off of. Then all this week I had the flu. Ugh. But alas, here I am with a chapter, however late it may be. *sweatdrops*  
  
**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Humor  
  
Review or I shall contaminate you! Bwahahaha :D  
  
**Disclaimer**: Yeah, yeah, shaddup. 

* * *

Chapter Eight: Oh Geez  


  
"You can't avoid her forever, you know," Sango reminded Sesshoumaru, cornering him after school on his way to Kendo practice. "Why don't you just apologize? Or is that you're...unsure of yourself?"  
  
Sesshoumaru winced slightly, despite himself, when she hit the nail right on the head. Sango didn't miss it and pounced on the opportunity. "Kagome's getting to you, ne? Don't worry, she's one of the most forgiving people you'll ever meet."  
  
She turned to walk off, where Miroku and Kagome were waiting for her, but paused a second with a smirk.  
  
"And you may be roommates, but I don't want you fondling my Kagome without my permission, especially lower body."  
  
"What!?" He bristled, ready to whack Sango upside the head, but she was gone before he could even turn around. With a growl he slunk off to Kendo. _That girl is so dead..._

+ + + 

  
When they were off on their way home, Miroku asked Sango under his breath, "What were you doing after school, anyway?"  
  
Sango looked over at him, and making sure Kagome was fully engrossed in arguing with Inuyasha, answered, "I was just helping Sesshoumaru along."  
  
"Along what, ne?"  
  
"I think he and Kagome'd be kinda cute together. Well at least with their whole roommate thing she might be able to help him with his little ego problem anyway. But this whole 'fight' thing is messing it up."  
  
"Are you kidding me? He's the worst possible person to go with her. He'll end up breaking her heart. Not to mention she's uncannily just like--"  
  
"What are you guys whisperin' about, eh?" Inuyasha's rough voice broke into their conversation and they sprang apart abruptly. He looked at them with suspicion, but didn't say anything. Kagome looked between the three, confused, but shrugged it off when they came to her apartment building.  
  
"Here I am, guys! Matta ne!" She waved happily and entered the building, her friends waving back. When the door closed behind her, Inuyasha turned to the other two in the group.  
  
"You seem to forget I have really good hearing. Sango, I have to agree with that hentai for once in my life," he growled. "Quit trying to be matchmaker and mind your own business."  
  
And without another word he walked off.  
  
They both blinked and watched him walk down the street. Miroku commented, "Jealousy bites, ne?"  
  
Sango laughed and took his hand, which he squeezed lightly, and they held hands all the way home.   


  
+ + + 

  
That night Kagome lay bleary-eyed but awake in her bed. Looking over at the clock, she read 3:46 and heaved a sigh as she rolled out out bed. This whole thing was really getting on her conscience, and she was having troubles sleeping, even. _Why is it bothering me so much anyway,_ Kagome wondered. She shook the thoughts out of her head, wandering out into the hall.  
  
Although she knew Sesshoumaru definitely wouldn't be awake at that hour, she deftly snuck into his room. A single ray of moonlight shone through the window, lighting his face softly. Kagome had to stop herself from gasping. She would have said he was very handsome, but that wasn't the word to describe him. The word was beautiful.  
  
His nearly white hair surrounded his head in a silverish halo, his pale face calm with sleep, except for his lips, which were a pouting pink. Kagome stepped forward slightly to look down on his angelic face and he stirred slightly. His long lashes lifted slightly, showing sleep-fogged golden-amber eyes. He looked at Kagome without focusing and mumbled, "Rin?"  
  
And before she could move he kissed her full on the lips. 

* * *

**Glossary:**   
ne = kind of like "eh?" or "hey"  
matta ne = see ya!  
hentai = pervert  
  
  
**AN**: A bit longer. I love the ending, even tho Sesshy was still somewhat asleep. I wish he'd do it while he was fully awake! Grrrr!  
  
See you next time! ^-^ ~Kei  



	10. I Don't Think So

  


**Jam and Marmalade **  
by Kei

  
  
**AN**: Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. I couldn't help myself. (Well actually, I was just lazy and wanted to end there x_x ) But I've noticed there are a ton more Fluffy/Kagome stories coming out! I haven't even had time to read all of them xO Better get to work then, ne?   
  
Oh yeah, sorry guys, but I'm gonna take a break from this fic for a couple weeks because, I'm really not writing for the fun of it anymore, I'm writing to please people. So, I'm going to work on a few original stories of mine, and then I'll be back, so don't worry ^-^  
  
**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Humor  
  
What's the point? .  
  
**Disclaimer**: Mookie.

* * *

Chapter Nine: I Don't Think So  


  
Kagome was so surprised he froze, not a single muscle moving until the realization hit her three seconds later when she felt his arm slinking around her waist. She yanked herself out of his light grip, he face and neck a bright red. The jerk fully woke Sesshoumaru up and he blinked at her for a second before drawling quietly, "What are you doing in my room at," he looked over at the clock, "4 AM?"  
  
Kagome struggled to control the blush on her face, although he couldn't see it, as she answered, "Aaa..betsuni...I couldn't sleep."  
  
"So why come in here and wake me up? Can't you be an insomniac in your own room?"  
  
Kagome gave him a death glare that would chill anyone's bones except maybe...him, and replied defensively, "Well, I'm sorry about that then. Go back to sleep, I'm leaving."  
  
He thought about letting her go, but now was as good a time as any to apologize, so her stopped her before she could get to the door. She turned and looked back, a look of slight surprise written on her face. He coughed for a second, for a rare time in his life unsure of himself, then continued, "Aa, Higurashi, I'm sorry about last week. Shouldn't have gotten mad, and all that other shit." Although his words were abrupt, and his face was expressionless, his golden eyes showed a just a tiny bit of a hope for forgiveness.   
  
Kagome startled him when she let out a laugh. "That's the first time you've said my name since I've known you. It's always 'you,' 'hey,' or 'girl,'" she smiled. "It's okay, Makino-san. No hard feelings at all."  
  
Sesshoumaru returned her smiled with a small one of his own and his roommate squealed,"You actually smiled!"  
  
"Oh shut up and go back to your room. I have to sleep," he grumbled, annoyed at her comment. He turned his back to her and pulled the covers back up to his chin. Kagome just ignored his rudeness and replied, "See ya in three hours."   
  
And she went back to her room and had a short but certainly welcome three hours of sleep.   
  
Meanwhile in Sesshoumaru's room he lay awake pondering. He wasn't stupid and knew Kagome had to be in there for some reason. And he didn't know why she had been so embarrassed when he woke up and saw. Stopping short he remembered what exactly had been happening at the end of his dream. He had been kissing Rin and he had started to...  
  
Sesshoumaru sat straight up in bed, shocked into silence. He had kissed Kagome. And if she told Sango, he was dead. He'd seen Sango protective over friends and it wasn't pretty. If there was one thing anyone should be scared of, it was Sango. He sure was.  
  
_I wonder how much tickets to San Francisco cost_, he wondered to himself, stricken with insomnia for the rest of that night. 

+ + + 

  
That morning, Inuyasha met Kikyou in the courtyard of Kojima High before school started. He took a deep sigh and stood up when Kikyou finally showed up. He started, "I'm really sorry, Kikyou, but I don't think this is working out. We should--"  
  
"--probably break up, right?" she finished for him sarcastically. "I hate you Inuyasha! How could you do this to me? It's all that Higurashi's fault! What do you see in her?"  
  
"I see a lot in her. A lot more than you can ever be. You're just afraid to see the good in others because you know you're inferior to them. Face it, you're just a bitch. I'm sick of you using me as your little toy," he smiled sadly and turned his back to her, stating before he left her, "Maybe you can find someone as twisted as you one day."   
  
Kikyou screamed and cussed at his back as he left, but her threats were empty, for she knew he was right, and she hated it.  
It had always been all about her before that girl came. Kikyou had been the perfect girl who was mysterious and just a little bit scary; the girl who always had a boyfriend, many admirers, who founded and lead the Sesshoumaru fan club, and on top of all that still managed to maintain straight A's.   
  
All she wanted was attention; if she couldn't be loved, then would be feared. Growing up in a family where her parents knew their co-workers' children than their own, all she longed for was a little praise, which soon became an obsession.  
  
But now this girl had to come and ruin everything for her. Just because she was **nice** meant nothing to Kikyou. As far as she was concerned, the girl had just come in with her looks (minus the nicely permed hair, tattooed on makeup, and acrylic nails) and she was immediately popular; Inuyasha was falling for her, and worst of all she was changing Sesshoumaru, in whatever secret and strange way she did it. That couldn't be forgiven.  
  
Higurashi Kagome needed to be disposed of.  


  
+ + + 

  
"Ne, why aren't you sitting with Kikyou today?" Kagome asked, surprised when she saw Inuyasha slide into a seat at their gang's lunch table.   
  
"We broke up. I'm officially shunned by her and the rest of her little fan club inner circle," he answered, raising an eyebrow at the silent look Miroku and Sango exchanged.   
  
"Aa, that's too bad for you guys!"  
  
"Not for him," Shippou mumbled with a snigger from his neglected place in the fanfic. Inuyasha whacked him and growled. Kagome, who hadn't heard his comment, scolded him and an argument broke out. Shippou pretended he hadn't caused and slipped away to avoid embarrassment. Sango and Miroku stayed a bit longer, but when peoples' heads started turning, they quickly scattered. When they were a safe distance away, Kagome stopped arguing, completely bewildering Inuyasha.  
  
"I was just using it as a tool to get them to scatter," Kagome explained her crafty plan to her confused friend. "I really need to ask you a question. Do you know who Rin is?"  
  
Inuyasha startled for a moment, surprised that she even knew the name. "How do you know about Rin?"  
  
"That's not really important," Kagome stammered, a blush rising up her face.  
  
"Well, whatever your reasons, you don't want to know anymore about her than you need to. Trust me on this one." 

* * *

**Glossary:**   
betsuni = nothing really  
ne = kind of like "eh?" or "hey"  
  
  
**AN**: Sorry it's a kind of cliffhanger. _ I have yet to fully figure out what Rin is in Sesshy's past. And I'm also sorry it's so short. Argh. I'm so mad at myself. But oh well, see ya guys later!  
  
See you next time! ^-^ ~Kei  



	11. Secrets

**Jam and Marmalade**  
by Kei

  
  
**AN**: Eeks! I'm back from my nice long break. Thanks for all the encouragement, everyone! I love all my reviewers, you truly do help me. *sparkles* Is this making me sound like Yukino from Kare Kano? o_o I hope not, haha. But I do really appreciate all your comments and so on.   
  
I'm sorry if a lot of the characters seem OOC, especially Sesshoumaru. I'm trying to make him seem more... I dunno, human? And Rin is the same age as Sesshy. HE IS NOT A CHILD MOLESTER! u_u;  
  
And also, some scenes may seem repetitive of those in other chapters, but I'm just trying to make comparisons without flat out saying them. That annoys me. Haha.  
  
So, here am I, with another (hopefully long awaited x_x) chapter of Jam and Marmalade!   
  
  
**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Humor  
  
Kei's personal zombie man: Brrraaaaaiiiinnnnnnsssss. Kei: Review or I'll sic this guy on ya. *evil laughter*  
  
**Disclaimer**: I'm gonna steal 'em someday. But right now...yeah.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Secrets 

Kojima High school's library was a quaint old building nestled in the school's center courtyard, surrounded by little Garden Club-kept gardens, and a few park benches for doing homework on. It was a quiet place, since it housed mostly ancient dust-covered books, and nobody but the scholarly spent much time there. Kagome has taken to it immediately, and she spent much of the time she waited for Sesshoumaru to get back from kendo practice there, reading a book.   
  
  
That afternoon, however, she hadn't even touched a single page of homework or a book. She was far too distracted, her curiosity growing her internal denial of the fact she was nearly dying to know about this Rin person, whoever she may be.   
  
_  
What had she done that was so horrible?_   
  
  
Everyone treated the name as if it were a disease. The "if we speak not of it, it shall not come to us" mentality. Inuyasha's reaction had surprised Kagome to no end. She knew he had a rough exterior, and didn't take to most people easily, but it wasn't like him to snap about someone in that way, except for his brother on instances.  
  
  
Sesshoumaru was the complete opposite. The way he had said her name and the way he had kissed her couldn't have   
been anything but... tender. Kagome blushed at the memory, but she surprised herself as a tiny bit of jealousy sparked inside her, but she shook it off.  
  
_  
It's not like I have feelings for the guy, so why do I care? Just don't think about it_, Kagome mentally reminded herself.   
  
  
And then it hit her. She **couldn't** just "not think about it." She knew almost nothing about Sesshoumaru. Kagome had basically been thrown in an apartment with a mysterious, ice-cold male. A guy who had an intriguingly vague past. She couldn't help herself, she had to wonder and speculate. It was her nature. But at the same time, she had the feeling that she was being pulled into things out of her control, against her will.  
  
  
In one way, she was like Sesshoumaru. They both liked to be in control.  
  
  
  
They were both losing it.

+ + +

  
Two hours later, after Kendo practiced had ended, Sesshoumaru entered the courtyard and walked down the sidewalk to the library, when her spotted Kagome, asleep on a bench. She had obviously wandered out of the library and-- intentionally or non-intentionally-- dozed off.   
  
  
It wasn't surprising, though. The late afternoon was still a bit warm, and the comforting scent or blooming flowers wafted in the air. The late April sky was just starting to turn a slight pink with sunset, and as Sesshoumaru noticed, brought out the color in Kagome's cheeks and lips, turning them an even more luscious rose hue.  
  
  
Her dark thick lashes and raven hair contrasted prettily with her delicate skin, creating the image of a porcelain doll, especially with her small, graceful figure.  
  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed down at her, musing for a second, his eyes unreadable. Then, almost before he knew what he was doing himself, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, a light feather of a kiss. he pulled away from the sleeping girl, gazing at her thoughtfully, then gently swept her up into his arms, carefully making sure he didn't wake her.  
  
  
As he started carrying Kagome inside, he grinned sardonically to himself.  
  
_  
  
I said I'd never fall in love with anyone again, but here I am, falling like a fool._

  
+ + + 

  
"Geez, where the hell is that yarou?" grumbled Inuyasha, stomping through the deserted halls of the school looking for his missing-in-action brother.   
  
  
After demanding his whereabouts from the remaining kendo club members, and checking each and every room he'd figure Sesshoumaru could be in, he was about to give up when he spotted long silver hair nearly identical to his own, bobbing down the hallway. Inuyasha jogged to catch up with his half-brother, and as he spotted Kagome asleep in his arms, he shouted accusingly, "What'd you do to her?"  
  
  
Sesshoumaru, not the least bit surprised or amused by his outburst respond coldly, "She's sleeping, you moron, keep it down. I did absolutely nothing to her. I'm not sure when I became the doer of all evil, but could you kindly get the notion out of your head?"  
  
  
"Then where are you taking her?"  
  
  
"Home, you utter idiot."  
  
  
Inuyasha grumbled not-so-nice things about his brother under his breath, but soon got over it and got to business.  
  
  
"You know that she knows about Rin, right?" When his brother nodded curtly, he continued. "Are you going to tell her?"  
  
  
"And why exactly would I do that?"  
  
  
"Well, gee," he explained as if to a complete moron, "I don't know. Maybe because they have practically the same personalities, almost the same background; don't you think she'd want to know about someone so freakin' similar to her? And, about what she did?"  
  
  
The icy glare that he received would have made any normal person pee in their pants, but not Inuyasha.   
  
  
"Do **not** treat them as the same person. I think **you**, no matter how slow you may be, can figure that out, considering you are heads over heels in love with her. Or, are you still not over Kikyou? But I'm guessing, since they have the same looks, it doesn't matter to you.   
  
  
And second of all, Rin didn't kill herself because of that. Why do you continue to believe your father's lies? **He** is the reason she committed suicide; he drove her to the edge **and** over it!"  
  
  
"And why do **you** keep holding on to this image of Rin as an innocent little school girl? She cheated on you! She was a fuckin' whore!"  
  
  
Before Inuyasha could even react, Sesshoumaru had shifted Kagome to his left arm and punched Inuyasha hard in the solar plexus. He stumbled back, leaning into the wall as he struggled to catch his breath.   
  
  
The jolt woke Kagome up, and she blinked, clearing the fog from her head and blinking as her eyes focused. She blinked again in surprise as she noticed that, one, she was being held by Sesshoumaru, and two, Inuyasha was doubled over, gasping for breath and sending death glares at his brother.  
  
  
"Anooo.., what happened?" she spoke up. "Inuyasha, what happened to you? Are you alright?"  
  
  
Since Inuyasha was currently unable to respond, Sesshoumaru shrugged nonchalantly and answered for him.  
  
  
"We're just having a little argument about an old friend of ours. He's fine. Let's go."  
  
  
She looked between the two, meeting Inuyasha's glare with an apologetic look of her own, then she followed Sesshoumaru down the hall.   
  
  


+ + + 

  
  
Sango and Miroku had been innocently making out in the small grove of trees next to the school when Inuyasha barged through, shouting obscenities. The two quickly pulled apart, Miroku wiping the lipstick off his face, and trying not to sound as annoyed as he really was, inquired, "So, how'd it go?"  
  
  
"The son of bitch had a complete hernia about it, and I ended up getting the wind knocked outta me 'cause I pissed him off," Inuyasha growled, oblivious to the looks he was getting that clearly said "well, duh, you idiot."   
  
  
The three looked up as they heard Kagome's voice waft through the air as she walked down the front path with Sesshoumaru. Since they were already there, they decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to look in on the two. Sango stealthily sneaked to where she could see and hear them better, and Inuyasha and Miroku followed lead, where they crouched and watched intently.  
  
  
The two paused on the sidewalk as Kagome asked, hesitantly and uncertainly, unable to contain her curiosity, "Where you guys arguing about, you know... Rin?"   
  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced down at her for a second, surprised she'd actually asked, but at the same time, looked at her with dread, because he knew she'd have done it sooner or later. He sighed softly and nodded.  
  
  
"...Well, where is she now?"  
  
  
"She died two years ago. Suicide."  
  
  
"Oh, God, I'm really sorry.... I never knew," Kagome stuttered apologetically.  
  
  
"Don't be. You couldn't have know, and what's past is past."  
  
  
Kagome looked up at him silently, following behind him as he started walking again. After a long thoughtful silence, she spoke up again.  
  
  
"But the past is exactly what's hurting you, right?"  
  
  
He stopped again, turning away from her for a second. It almost scared him how perceptive she could be. Kagome could read his mind with a single glance, as much as he tried to stay emotionless, betraying nothing on his face. She could see past the flesh and right to his heart. It wasn't a comforting thought to most, but it made him feel as though he could trust her, no matter what.   
  
  
And so he nodded once as he resumed walking once again and said, "We'll talk about it when we get home."  
  
  
Inuyasha, back in the bushes, repeated in a harsh whisper, " 'When we get home'? What the hell's he talking about?"  
  
  
He never got his answer. The three snoopers all gaped as Kagome, who had caught up with Sesshoumaru, took his hand in her own in a friendly gesture. He looked down at her with a questioningly look, but it soon turned to a small grin as he squeezed her hand in his own and they walked off hand in hand, talking between themselves.  
  
  
"It might be just me, but I think there's something going on here that we don't know about," blinked Miroku.  
  
  
"Oh, it's not just you," Inuyasha growled.  
  
  
Sango merely quirked an eyebrow and made a mental note.  
  
  


+ + +

  
  
"I'd known her ever since preschool," Sesshoumaru started, sitting down on the couch next to Kagome with a small sigh. "Her family wasn't as well off as mine. Her father actually worked for mine. The only reason I ever met her as because my father was too cheap to send me to private school."  
  
  
"Aa, your dad is is the president of Makino Corporation, right? I remember someone telling me that," Kagome asked.  
  
  
"Yes... he didn't like Rin's father much, but he was a productive worker, so he tolerated him. He told me not to associate Rin or any of her family because they were 'below' me. I never obeyed him, since she was the only real friend I ever had. All of the other kids were always either scared of me or thought that I was snobbish.  
  
  
At first he would just warn me to keep away from her. That soon turning into beatings as I disobeyed him more and more. They grew harsher with each time. He fired Rin's father; I still didn't listen to him. I was a complete idiot, heads over heels with her. I didn't realise how much I was really hurting her, and how I going to hurt her in the future. All I wanted to do was be near her. I thought that we could make it through everything; I thought I could protect her, even though we were both only 15."  
  
  
Sesshoumaru paused, looking down at his clasped hands as his thick hair shadowed his face.  
  
  
"My father knew it. He started spreading rumors about her family, and when he got fed up with me, he then started rumors about her. He said that she was sleeping around... that she was cheating on me... all kinds of things. Everyone believed his lies. No one knew the truth; no one would believe us. If my father thought that it happened, then of course, no one would go against him.  
  
  
Rin couldn't take it any longer. It was completely killing her inside. I was there when she jumped. She told me it wasn't my fault, that the times we'd had together were fun.... and that she loved me. Then she jumped. I was too late, I couldn't catch her. It was all over.   
  
  
I was so mad at myself. I'd killed her. My father had killed her. We were murderers. My own selfishness had brought her demise. I was so cruel, and I had never even admitted to her that I loved her too. And even through all of that, I couldn't cry. I saw her body lowered into a hole in the cold ground, never to be seen again, and I couldn't. Not even a single tear," Sesshoumaru broke off shakily, his eyes still downcast.  
  
  
Kagome's own eyes were wet with tears, after listening to his story. She whispered, "It's alright, everything will be alright."  
  
  
Two fat tear drops splashed on Sesshoumaru's clasped hands, and his eyes widened as he realised that those tears were indeed not Kagome's, but his own. He started crying in earnest, tears streaming down his face, and soon he was sobbing; low hiccupping sobs that told the anguish and loneliness of the past 3 years of his life.  
  
  
Taking his head in her lap, Kagome stroked his hair comfortingly, tears overflowing and soaking his silver hair.  
  
  
"Shhh. It's okay, I know I know."  


* * *

**Glossary:**  
yarou = jerk, asshole  
ano = umm, errr  
  
**AN**: *bawls her eyes out* ;_; I'm sorry for such a depressing chapter. (AGAIN.) I can only write really good depressing stuff, not good happy stuff. What a curse. x_X;  
  
And I'm sorry for OOCness. And also making you wait so long for this chapter. I had insanely bad perfectionism/writer's block. Next chapter will have funny stuff, I promise!  
  
See you next time! ^-^ ~Kei


	12. Goodbye for now

Hey, it's me, your old friend Kei~  
  
I've decided to discontinue Jam and Marmalade for the time being.  
  
Yes, I know you're wondering my reasons why, and here they are:  
  
I got an E in math and my dad got really pissed so I'm pretty much banned off the computer till kingdom come. Nope, not even weekends anymore.  
  
My boyfriend has liver cancer. I can't really think about writing at the moment, when my one and only might die in 1 to 4 months.  
  
And going along somewhat with the previous, I don't feel like working on this fic much. I have a pretty busy life, and I have other things I wanna do.  
  
Feel free to talk to me on AIM (Supaa Baka Kei) or MSN (iluvbishies@hotmail.com).  
  
See ya on the flip side! 


	13. Author Again

It's Kei again~  
  
My boyfriend died last night. May 23, 2003. But he'll always be alive in my heart. I know a huge part of me died with him, and I don't know if I could ever love anyone as much as I did him. But as they say: It's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved. And it's so true. The short time I did get to spend with him was blissful, and I know that I definitely grew as a person when I was with him. Every time I go the extra step, every time I aspire to greater heights, I'll know it's because of him. So I move on in life without my Jamie in body, but with him in soul. And though I may learn to love again, he is my one and only, now and forever.  
  
Right now I really feel like Sesshoumaru in my last real chapter. Like I'm just now learning how to cry. It's the first time since I can remember that I've cried myself to sleep. When I woke up this morning, my eyes and cheeks were still wet with tears. It's so hard, coming to the realization that I'll never see him again, at least here on Earth. If there really is Heaven, maybe I'll see him there. But right now, I'm just a crying wreck, just trying to sort out the pieces of my shattered heart. I miss him so much already it hurts. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet and I feel like he's so far away.  
  
But, I'm so glad my friends have been there to help me through this. Even thought they're hurting too, they've come through for me, and I love them for it. Thanks Mide, Darrin, Roy, Aaron, Dani, and anyone and everyone else I've forgotten. I owe you so much. And all who went out of their way online and didn't just comment on the last chapter, but Imed and emailed me.thanks so much. You've all been such an inspiration and driving force for me.  
  
I've decided to continue Jam and Marmalade, and also, I'm going to start writing a book based on our story. Even if I can't get it published, I'll probably put it up on FictionPress. Writing is like medicine to me, except for it heals my heart and soul. I've realized I can't stop writing, because it's like not eating for me. Art is my Gods' nectar in a sense. I hope to have the next chapter up next weekend or so.  
  
I know Jamie'd be glad to read it. 


	14. Signed, Annoyed and Confused

  
  


  
**Jam and Marmalade**  
by Kei  


  
  
  
**AN**: Thank you all SO SO SO SO much for your words of support and understanding. I had people IM me, send me mail, go to my site and leave me messages there. I find it so amazing that even thought none of you know me personally, you still took the time to help someone. You've shown me that humans really are remarkable creatures, and aren't all bad. ^^   
  
I really did mean to get this chapter out earlier, but my computer kept crashing and erasing everything I'd type and this weekend I couldn't get on because my dad was painting the office.   
  
So, here am I, with another (hopefully long awaited x_x) chapter of Jam and Marmalade!   
  
  
**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Humor  
  
Since you all love me you'll review, right? *waves a gun and grins "innocently"* Riiiiiiiight?  
  
**Disclaimer**: Whaaaaaatever. Just don't sue. Please. _  


* * *

Chapter Ten: Signed, Annoyed and Confused.  
  
  


The morning sunshine filtered in through the window, brining Kagome groggily back to consciousness. As she went to go shut the blinds, she found that a heavy weight held her down. Sometime in the night, the two had fallen asleep on the couch and had somehow gotten… a bit tangled up.   
  
Damn me and my subconscious clinging problem, Kagome grumbled to herself, a blush rising up her cheeks as she realized the suggestive position they were in. She quickly detached her arms from around his torso, but Sesshoumaru had managed to wrap his arms around her waist and his face was buried in the crook of her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin. It was impossible for her to do much with her legs because they were kinda… in between his. "Oh crap…please, please, wake up, Sesshoumaru," begged Kagome into his ear, but Sesshoumaru merely mumbled in his sleep and scared the hell out of her when he slowly and softly dragged his lips down her neck. "Sesshoumaru, wake up!" she hissed, alarmed at the effect he was having on her. As a desperate attempt, Kagome tried to yank herself free, but the two only ended up sprawled on the floor, a slightly startled Sesshoumaru staring down at the wildly blushing girl under him.   
  
"You could have woken me a little less roughly," he told her, raising an elegant eyebrow.   
  
"Well, you're the one who was.." she started to retort, but trailed off in embarrassment and turned away.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided not to press the issue. He sat silent for a few moments, a thoughtful look on his face, then he stroked down her cheek softly.  
  
"Arigatou, Kagome. Arigatou."  
  
She turned back towards him, her violet-blue eyes meeting his golden ones questioningly. He gave her a small smile, and then to her complete surprise, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. And before long, she was kissing him back, her arms wrapped around his neck.   
  
They kissed so long she thought she was going asphyxiate.  
  
Their bliss ended however when Kagome's alarm clock went off, startling both of them. They reluctantly pulled apart, panting from lack off air. Sesshoumaru finally got off of Kagome, helping her up as he stood. They cleared their throats and smoothed down their clothes nervously, looking anywhere but at each other.   
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get ready for school," Kagome suggested, then looked down at herself. "Shoot, we fell asleep in our uniforms! I don't think anyone will notice our bottoms, but our tops need ironing. Give me your shirt and I'll do that and you can get in the shower first."  
  
"Alright,"agreed Sesshoumaru, unbuttoning his shirt. He chuckled inwardly as Kagome looked away, a small blush rising up her cheeks. "You should be used to it by now. You _are_ my roommate," he teased, setting the shirt in Kagome's hands and pivoting his heel, walking down the hall towards the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" she retorted, turning her back to his as she stomped off to get the iron. "Geez, how would you like it if I just walked around with no stinkin' shirt on?"  
  
"I'd like it a lot."  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
Kagome yanked open the hall closet agitatedly, but paused for a second to think as she grabbed the iron. There was probably no man living that was as so complex and confusing as this one. Sesshoumaru could be cold and secretive one second, then passionate and kind the next. Now she was learning yet another side of him. The seductive one. Her fingers unconsciously went to her lips as she thought about the events of not more than 5 minutes before.   
  
_What just happened there?_ she wondered. _Or more importantly, what just happened to **me**?_  
  


  
+ + + 

  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome burst through the front gate of the school just as the first bell rang. Immediately, the two started running so fast down the front path that any small animal that may have gotten in their way... well, God bless its soul. As they entered the school, they gave each other a brief wave goodbye and screeched down the hall in opposite directions, both of them barely making it into their homerooms as the late bell rang.  
  
Gasping quietly for air, Kagome took her seating as she regained her composure. From two desks over, Sango raised her eyebrows and smirked, a look that clearly said "Miss Honors Student almost late for school?" Kagome merely waved a not-so-nice finger under the desk at her friend and smirked right back.   
  
"Quiet, quiet!" their teacher yelled over the chatter of her students, who slowly quieted down. "We have a new student today. Please give a warm welcome to Fujimoto Kouga."  
  
The name startled Kagome, but she didn't react until the tan-skinned, blue-eyed boy strolled in, fixing his stiff new uniform. The poor girl was already fuzzy in the head from running, and this sure wasn't helping. And so, when Kouga turned and gave her his good old stupid grin, she fainted.  
  
She came to five minutes later, her blurry vision clearing to reveal the worried faces of her classmates hovering over her.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Are you okay?" Sango asked worriedly, helping her up from where she had fallen on the floor.  
  
"I think so... but now I've got this awful headache," the girl replied, rubbing the back of head. She then paused, and turned sharply staring Kouga down and shrieking, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Now Higurashi-san, please calm down, we'll get you to the nurse," the teacher started, but Kagome wasn't even listening.  
  
Kouga smiled and took her hands. "I knew I couldn't be away from you. My heart was breaking. So I decided to come see my dear Kagome."  
  
"For the last time, I am _not_ **your** Kagome! Could you _please_ quit calling me that?"  
  
"But why can't I call you that, dear?" he winced as the agitated girl smacked him on the side of the head.  
  
"Don't call me dear either, or I will have to hurt you more," she growled.  
  
"Higurashi-san! That is NO way to act towards our new student! I'm surprised at your behavior," the teacher scolded, pulling the two apart. "Since it seems Kagome has recovered just fine, we'll get on with class."  
  
Everyone grumbled and went back to their seats, disappointed the show had ended. Sango gave Kagome a curious look, but she just rolled her eyes and slammed herself back into her seat, refusing to look at anything but the chalkboard for the rest of the class. When the class was finally over, Kagome stormed out of the classroom, and Sango had to run to keep up with her in the hall.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Matte! Geez, what's with you?" Sango complained, catching up to her and grabbing onto her shoulder, turning her around to face her. "How do you know that Fujimoto kid anyway?"  
  
"Long story," sighed her friend, looking around, paranoid. "I'll tell you at lunch. Do you see him anywhere? I think I can safely get to Japanese."  
  
"I don't see him. Wow, he must be either really scary or annoying to get you like this."  
  
"Try the second one. I'll see ya later," Kagome rolled her eyes, then waved, going to her next class.  
  
"That sucks. See ya!" Sango waved back, going to hers.  
  
  


+ + +

  
  
"Kouga... would you like me to ask you politely to scram or do you want me to hit you again?" Kagome asked in a sugar sweet voice. While he thought about it, Kagome decided for him. "Never mind. I think I'll hit you."  
  
"Whaaa?" Kouga didn't even see it coming. She smacked him hard and stalked off.  
  
Miroku, who had been watching the scene whispered to Sango, "I'm glad it's not me. Someone else should feel my pain."  
  
"Birds of a feather flock together. You should hang out with him. Hentai," she smacked him, feeling his hand inching down towards her butt. "Nice try, bucko."  
  
Sango shoved Miroku towards the pouting Kouga and walked off. She met Kagome at their lunch table, sitting down next to her friend and patting her sympathetically on the back.  
  
"Yeah. He's definitely on the annoying side," Sango stated, glancing over to where the two guys were talking eagerly to each other about who knows what. "I think I've gotten him thoroughly distracted. he won't bother you. Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Okay, sure. Anything to keep me from going on a freakin' rampage," the poor girl agreed, massaging her temple in agitation. "I know Kouga from my old school. He's been obsessed with me ever since we met, but lately he's been calling me 'his Kagome' and 'dear' and other things along that line. He's one of the reasons I left my old school but of course he _has_ to follow me here. Otherwise his name wouldn't be Mr. Obnoxious."  
  
"Ack, that sucks. I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I just need to find some way to get rid of him..."  
  
"You could always get Inuyasha... or Sesshoumaru to do it," Sango hinted obviously, raising her eyebrow as Kagome blushed and shrugged.  
  
"Inuyasha would kill the poor guy. You know how he is," Kagome paused, then answered carefully. "And I don't think Sesshoumaru would want to get tangled up in the issue."  
  
Her friend merely raised and eyebrow and shrugged. "Whatever you say. You guys were looking kinda close yesterday, though, and what's with the blush, hmmm?"  
  
"SANGO! I can't believe you spied on me yesterday!"   
  
"Well, it wasn't fully intentional." That was a complete lie and they both knew it.   
  
"It's nice to know I can trust you," Kagome bit sarcastically, standing up and grabbing her lunch. "I'll be over with Makino if you need me."  
  
"Kagome, listen... I'm sorry!" Sango tried to apologize, but she was already gone.   
  
Sesshoumaru asked disinterestedly as Kagome sat down, "Have a fight?"  
  
"Sango peeked on us yesterday," she answered, resting her head in her hands.   
  
If Sesshoumaru was bothered or embarrassed, he didn't show it. In fact, he just shrugged and went back to the book he was reading, but he had a thoughtful look on his face. "Well," he told her, not looking up. "Sango's not the type who would do it to be mean. She can just be a bit nosy at times."  
  
"If you say so. But how would you know, anyway?" Kagome asked, incredulous.  
  
"We used to be friends, you could say."  
  
"Really? But why don't you...?"   
  
"My father."  
  
"Oh... I see."  
  
The expressionless boy looked up, a slightly nervous look creeping into his eyes. He looked as if he were about to say something, but the words wouldn't come out until a couple tries.  
  
Sesshoumaru..? Nervous?   
  
"Kagome. About this morning--"  
  
"KAGOME! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Kouga cut Sesshoumaru off, grabbing the unfortunate girl's hands. "Where'd you go, baby? Don't you wanna have lunch with me?"  
  
"Kouga, ummmm.."  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of her."  
  
Everyone in the lunchroom turned as they heard Makino growl the words, standing up, his slight frame towering over Kouga's.   
  
"Are you talkin' to me, pretty boy?" Kouga barked, meeting his menacing gaze with his own less intimidating one. Kagome could only look back and forth between the two, unsure of how to stop the impeding bloodshed.  
  
"Yes. I am. Keep your disgusting hands off Kagome. She's mine."  
  
Ooooo, boy, did Kagome have to eat her words.  
  


* * *

  
**Glossary:**  
arigatou = thank you  
matte! = wait!  
hentai = pervert  
  
  
**AN**: Not as funny as I hoped it would be, nor as long. Oh well. x_x I know, I'm completely neglected the Kikyo/Kagome conflict, that'll come up next. Oooo, she's gonna be pissed. Kikyo, that is. And sorry it took so long to get this out. ^^;   
  
See you next time! ^-^ ~Kei  



	15. Give and Take a Few

**Jam and Marmalade**  
by Kei

  
  
**AN**: Whoa. I got like, 5 billion reviews on the last chapter o_o; (well, actually, just 30-something) I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought, or you're all sucking up to me. lol. I didn't mean to take so long for this chapter to come out but I've been working on my new story (first chapter's out! :D ) and I've been completely brain dead on what to write in this one. I tried too hurry up cause people were threatening me. o_O;;; I hope it doesn't come out too bad. _  
  
Oh yeah, little mini rant.  
  
I -hate- original characters who get paired up with main characters in IY. It's like... cheating or something. All you have to do is make your character have the same personality and viola! You've got yourself a perfect match. Too easy. WAY too easy. We need -soap operas- here!  
  
Also... Male dogs don't go into heat. I see these fics where that's the whole point of the story: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kouga go into heat, act all crazy, etc. Too bad that -doesn't really happen!- Females go into heat, and then the male dogs act all crazy about -that.- Don't you people know anything about the breedi- ... I'll shut up now.  
  
End rant. You may now flame me. ^.^  
  
  
**Genre**: Romance, Drama, Humor  
  
Review if you haaaaave to, geez. xP  
  
**Disclaimer**: If you haven't gotten it yet, you need some help. XD 

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Give and Take a Few  


"She's mine."

  
The words nearly echoed, the cafeteria had gone so quiet.__ Kagome gaped, then pinched herself several times, convinced it was a dream. Kikyou was in Sesshoumaru's face in less than five seconds. She roughly shoved Kouga out of her way and looked up incredulously at him.   
  
  
"What has that girl done to you?" she demanded, ignoring Kagome's outraged protests. "I've been the one who'd give up just about everything for you. I've been the one who's given you all you need over the--"  
  
  
"Shut up," Sesshoumaru growled, cutting her tirade off, his eyes glinting an icy golden color. "You've done absolutely for me besides get on my nerves. Now I'm trying to have a nice little conversation with Cocky here, so you can get the hell away from me."  
  
  
Kikyou looked like she'd been slapped. Her pride sure had. No one in the history of their school had ever dare blown her off, but here she was humiliated by the same person she'd basically worshipped for years. Her face turned pink in embarrassment and anger and as she stomped out of the cafeteria, she sent one last seething glare at Kagome.   
  
  
That girl was so dead.  
  
  
Kikyou put aside, Sesshoumaru turned back to Kouga who had unsuccessfully tried to get away. With one last icy look, he growled, "And don't forget what I said. You're lucky I've decided your scrawny ass isn't worth my time. Let's go."  
  
  
"Makino! That was really unnecessary. I mean, yes he's annoying and all but-" Kagome was cut off by a short, but harsh kiss from Sesshoumaru, who gave her an annoyed look.  
  
  
"You're starting to annoy me too."  
  
  
"Good, because I'm starting to hate your uptight, stuck up ass! I am not your property!" she nearly screeched, her anger rising. Her long raven hair whipped around her and she turned to glare at Kouga. "Nor am I yours! I've told you over and over I'm not interested in you, but you still continued to do so. Well, I'll tell you one last time, I AM NOT YOUR KAGOME."  
  
  
Ignoring the many eyes on her, Kagome stalked off, fuming. She ran into Inuyasha in the hall, who was on his back from the library. One look at her face told him something had happened, and he cautiously asked what was wrong. Her complete change around startled him, because by the time he'd gotten the words spoken, she was in tears.   
  
  
"Stop crying," he commanded gruffly and gripped her shoulders, unsure of what to do.   
  
  
"You can't just tell me to stop crying," she hiccupped, roughly rubbing the tears from her eyes. She pointed to an empty classroom. "Let's talk in there."  
  
  
Inuyasha nodded as they entered the room, partially closing the door behind them. Taking their at desks across from each other, he looked at her expectantly. She told him everything from the beginning, when she'd met Kouga and continued until she'd told him almost everything until lunch, carefully leaving out the whole apartment thing. When she was done, Inuyasha was as angry as she had had been.  
  
  
"I should go over there and set them straight!" he growled, standing up so fast his chair clattered to the ground. "You don't deserve to be treated like that."  
  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha, but it's okay. I don't want you to get involved in my problems. And I mean that in a good way. Kinda," she stammered, not wanting him to get any more riled up than he was. He glared at her, then gave up reluctantly with a dramatic sigh when her face told him that she meant it. He sat on the desk in front of her, waiting for Kagome to regain the last of her composure.   
  
  
When she was just about to stand up, Inuyasha cleared his throat, his face a faint pink and started, "Listen, Kagome... there's something I want to tell you--"   
  
  
The bell cut him off as it rang loudly through the hallways, causing Inuyasha to curse underneath his breath. Kagome screeched, "I'm going to be late for class!"  
  
  
"Kagome, can you just listen--"  
  
  
"I'll see you later, okay? Bye bye!" And with a wave she stood up from the desk and ran out of the classroom to retrieve her books, leaving Inuyasha to curse under his breath as he reluctantly left the classroom himself, slamming the sliding door behind him.  


+ + +

  
So, Kagome's plan on being ice queen wasn't really working. She figured that if she completely ignored Sesshoumaru and Sango for the rest of the day and by the time the last bell rang, they'd come to her on their knees begging for forgiveness. It was completely flawless, right?  
  
  
Wrong.  
  
  
In fact, by the end of the day the only people who'd bothered to talk to hers were the ones who couldn't resist calling her a whore, and other words along those lines. Sango was ignoring her, and Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen. When the last bell rang, Kagome was literally dragging her feet out of the classroom door.  
  
  
There was really nowhere for her to go; Inuyasha had kendo practice with his brother, Miroku was with Sango, and Kagome didn't want to go home because a meeting with Sesshoumaru would have been inevitable. So, as everyone exited the school building in a flurry of happy energy, Kagome stayed behind for clean up duty, having switched places with another girl in her homeroom.   
  
  
She was just putting the broom away when the classroom door opened behind her. Kagome twirled around, her heart pounding, but then let out a soft breath of relief when she saw it was only Kikyou. Of course she was a threat in her own way, and Kagome felt her skin crawl as she turned to meet Kikyou's blank face... but the emotion in her eyes was clear enough. She was pissed.  
  
  
"Hello, Higurashi-_san_," she greeted, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she stepped into the classroom, slamming the door. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind having a little chat with me."  
  
  
Well, in fact Kagome did mind, a lot, but she was too nice to actually say that and she shook her head. "I don't mind at all."  
  
  
That was all the permission Kikyou needed. Her blank mask immediately dropped and she backed Kagome against the wall before the girl could even blink.  
  
  
"You think you're so great, just walking into this school and thinking you can just take whatever you please. Well, guess what you little slut, it's not gonna happen, and I'll make sure it doesn't. I'm warning you this time, stay away from Sesshoumaru, or I'll make you pay."  
  
  
"I had no intention of taking anything of yours. If I wanted it, I would have asked. And, please refrain from calling me a slut. The only person I know in this room that deserves the title is you."  
  
  
"You little bitch.." Kikyou sputtered, slapping the other girl hard across the face. It only infuriated her more when Kagome barely blinked at the slap and continued to stare her in the eyes. "You think you're so good and saintly don't you? Aren't happy you have Sesshoumaru-sama in the palm of your hand? Well, I'll be taking him back, don't you worry about that."  
  
  
"Makino-san is not yours to take. I do not own him, and neither do you. He isn't an object. He'll make his own decisions," Kagome stated, her eyes somewhat challenging. "So why won't you let him? Afraid you can't go back to Inuyasha if he doesn't choose? Afraid you won't be able to gloat once you've 'caught' him?"  
  
  
That was the last straw for Kikyou, her teeth gritting in anger. _What a fucking little stuck-up brat, I should show her a lesson.._  
  
  
Her hand was halfway to Kagome's cheek when a cold voice ordered from the doorway, "Don't you dare hit her."  
  
  
The hand immediately stopped and Kikyou jumped back from Kagome as if she had been burned. "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, I didn't know you were here.." She laughed nervously.  
  
  
"Get the hell out of my sight. And stay out of it. If I see you ever touch Kagome again, you'll be sorry before you can even get your pathetic fingers off her."  
  
  
The girl could only gape, then nod dumbly and slink out of the classroom. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome, setting his kendo gear gently on the floor next to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
  
"Yes, I think so, but that was kinda harsh on Kikyou," she started to blush as he fingered the slap mark on her cheek. "How much did you..? You know, I still haven't forgiven you for- And stop doing that, you're making me lose my train of thought!"  
  
  
He completely ignored her protests. "I think this might bruise, but I have something we can put on it once we get home."  
  
  
"Are you listening to me? I don't care about the cheek!"  
  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed in agitation and kissed Kagome hard on the lips, effectively shutting her up. When she was finally kissing him back, he moved to her neck, kissing down it and sending shivers up her spine.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured against her neck, almost so softly she couldn't hear.  
  
  
"Apology accepted." And with that she turned his head back towards hers and kissed him.

* * *

**Glossary:**  
Did I really not use any Japanese words this time? o_o  
  
**AN**: Hmmm. I kinda liked it. It's just way too short. Oh well. I know the title had nothing to do with the chapter, lol. More Sess x Kago fluff in the next chapter ^^  
  
See you next time! ^-^ ~Kei


	16. Hiatus

Hey, it's your ol' friend Kei.  
  
  
And I'm sorry this isn't a chapter.. but a sad (I guess) note to my readers. I've decided to go on a bit of a hiatus from my fics G a r d e n and Jam and Marmalade. I've had a lot of fun writing these stories, but lately I've lost my interest. Writing each new chapter was a chore, and I hardly had any time to do what I really wanted to do. It was harder and harder for me to write just a single decent length chapter for either story. I'm also getting pretty busy with school and other outside activities, and I'm having a lot of family/friend/personal problems, so there isn't much time to write.  
  
  
Don't worry, this is a far cry from a permanent goodbye. I just need some time to do what I want, to get my interest back, do well in school. It'll probably only be a couple months or so. I'll still be around however. I'll be posting my orginal works on fictionpress ( http:// fictionpress.com / ~fadedeuphoria ) and also posting on my LJ ( http:// livejournal.com / users / hananoyuki ). Feel free to visit either and leave me reviews/comments. *hinthint* ^^;   
  
  
Thank you for all the support you've given me, through the good times and the bad. Thanks, and I hope to see you around!


End file.
